Blue Starlight
by Redskiez
Summary: Happy Halloween! Tobi was gone half the day and suddenly decides to appear barking, Deidara misses him more than he thinks and doesn't even know how everything ended up like this! RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. TOBIDEI! YAOI! トビデイ! やおい!


**Blue Starlight**

* * *

**Warning! ****やおい ****(Yaoi, BL) slight pwp lemon!**

**A.N. **Happy Halloween guys! I'm dressing up as Tobi (again) this year, what about you? And no the title has nothing to do with the story, I got the idea from the short song made by Laura Shigihara:D

* * *

**VVVVVVV**

"_**Trick or..."**_

**VVVVVVV**

The air was beginning to get chilly, though it was still necessary for everyone to wear short sleeves and fan him or herself in the sun.

Deidara sat on the couch, flipping through the channels of the TV mindlessly. It was a hot afternoon and none of the Akatsuki members wanted to leave the cool shade of the hideout. Even though it was already October, the sun was still merciless, threatening to drain everyone of water if they dared to come out.

The blonde sighed, it was quite except for Kakuzu and Hidan's distant arguing and the noise of the TV, which was strange because normally, the bomber would have to stuff his ears and try to calm his raging headache from a stupid _kohai_; which in this moment, seems to be missing.

It was perhaps nice of him to actually leave the bomber alone, but it was also quite strange. He hasn't seen his pea-for-brains _kohai_ since this morning. His _futon_ had been empty ever since he woke up, which was really strange because usually, he would be shaken awoke by the masked nin before you can even say "5 minutes more."

Letting out another breath, Deidara turned off the TV as the arguing zombie combo came in the room. He got up and headed to the kitchen, the only place he knows that has a working clock, and while he was heading there, he decided he would pour himself a little treat.

Looking up at the ticking clock, he narrowed his eyes when he realized it was already 6:00PM. So that little musing on the couch took up more time than a couple of seconds. He shook his head and opened the kitchen cabinet door, grabbing his lucky cup and opened the fridge. He took out a half empty carton of AJ (No no, not me, Apple Juice!) and poured himself a big glass. He placed it back in and closed the door with his feet, drinking the apple juice and closing the kitchen cabinet as he headed out the kitchen.

Deidara sat down at the dining tablet located right outside the kitchen, it was awfully quite, even tough the zombie double are still arguing across the room. It just didn't feel right without the annoying blabbering and the constant poke-fun from his idiot _kohai_! Sure, perhaps he's gotten attracted to the birdbrain but that doesn't mean he's going soft, oh no. He'd gladly take the silence!

_Silence._

Deidara growled; he slammed the down empty cup of apple juice onto the wooden tablet, making an echo across the hideout cave. Yes! Fine! He misses the damn fool and it was _his _fault that he's acting this way! He tossed the cup into the sink of the kitchen, and with a loud _CLANK_ of the cup hitting the metal framing of the sink; he left the dining area all together.

It was another couple of hours until Tobi decided to return to Deidara's side.

"Trick or treat, senpai!"

The loud shout can be heard from miles, but that shout let loose a not that was in Deidara's stomach. The bomber let out a sigh of relief as he can finally let go of the idea that his partner has been kidnapped. Not like anyone would do that, unless they want a ticket to Annoying-the-fuck-out-of-you-Ville.

"What?"

Deidara swallowed before he spoke, hoping it doesn't sound awkward.

"It's Halloween senpai! So, trick or treat!" Tobi poked Deidara's cheek as if he was talking to a 5-year-old child who does not understand the concept of 'Halloween' yet.

Deidara turned to face his _kohai_ the first time ever since last night. He was wearing this silly dog-ear headband and had paw gloves.

"What are you wearing, un!"

"It's my costume for Halloween." He answered matter-of-factly. "Now, trick or treat." He was getting inpatient now, who knew the annoying Tobi has a fuse. "I'm asking for a treat, and if I don't get one, I'll have to play a trick on you."

"Aren't you a little bit too old for that?" Deidara tilted his head, having heard this strange holiday celebration when he was back at his old village, he never liked celebrating it, because he plays tricks on people even when they give him 'treats'.

"You asked for this."

"I asked for- wuah!"

Tobi grabbed his small senpai by the waist and pulled him over his shoulder, carrying him from the TV room to their shared bedroom. The masked man placed him on his _futon _and locked the door, having a devilish grin behind his mask.

"Wha-"

Deidara's question was silenced by paws to his face; he growled and stared at Tobi before realizing he had thrown them at him. He sweat dropped when he noticed that Tobi had worn his own gloves underneath those furry ones, maybe that doesn't bother the masked nin one bit because he's always wrapped in black, even in summer; but it sure as hell does bother the bombshell, he's getting sweaty just by the thought of it.

Tobi approached him slowly, moving as if he was floating. Deidara didn't know what to do, and decided to stay on Tobi's cool _futon_ because there was nowhere else to go anyways. He gripped the soft padding and stared at the orange mask, the only thing blocking his view of Tobi's face.

"It's time for me to give you and I a little treat, since you didn't want to." Tobi's voice was suddenly deep, making him sound much more like a villain than a stupid idiot; but something about that voice gives Deidara mixed feelings. He felt himself shiver; yet not sure what it was about, he felt chills down his spin from fear now that he knows this isn't the Tobi he knew. Perhaps he was imagining it, but he swore that Tobi's voice was laced with want, sinful want.

Within a heartbeat, he was pinned down with Tobi above him. He didn't even have time to gasp when he felt a pair of warm and soft lips press against his own. He screwed his eyes shut and tightened his hands, gripping into the _futon_. He felt Tobi's gloved hands hold his wrists down. He did not return the kiss and was greeted by a soft disappointed groan from Tobi, his heart raced but he could feel the tug at his heart for disappointing Tobi.

That idiot... He had made him fall heads over tails for him! And even worse, he had been the one who had let him worm his way under his skin.

He was an idiot, but he was his idiot.

Deidara released his vice-like grip on the bedding and noticed Tobi hadn't really used much force to hold him down. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck, pulling him down. The blonde captured the now unmasked ninja's mouth and felt him smirk.

Too preoccupied with their mouths moving together, Deidara didn't notice Tobi take off his gloves and had already started to pull the bomber's shirt up. He broke from the kiss, panting, allowing Tobi to remove the shirt. He hissed when Tobi's warm fingers traced his now bare chest, and gasped when he brushed over a sensitive nub.

Deidara glared at the raven when he heard him chuckle, wanting nothing more but to punch him in the face. He found himself staring when he realized that Tobi was unmasked. He stared at the pale face, only to catch himself staring at the scars on the right side of Tobi's face. He reached up, gently caressing his cheek. He gripped slightly harder when Tobi wanted to flinch back.

"Why..." He trailed off, biting his lip, not wanting to really seem disrespectful.

"Childhood accident."

The reply was quick and probably a little bit too quick. Deidara opened his mouth to say something again but was only silenced by Tobi once again. He let out muffled murmurs as the raven kissed him. He let out a muffled squeak when Tobi began playing with one of his nipples; the nub was already hard from being exposed in the slightly cool air.

Breaking away from the kiss, the bomber was reduced to nothing but a panting, pleasure filled mess. It was only when Tobi brushed over his groin was when he realized how achingly tight his briefs had become. Letting out a groan, the blonde wanted to direct Tobi to the area that deserves attention.

Tobi let out a chuckle, and decides to tease the blonde. He let his hand ghost over the bump that had formed on the blonde's ninja pants and was pleased when he got a whimper in response. After repeating that action a couple of more times, he finally allowed himself to grip the bump, strong enough to allow the other to feel his grip, but light enough to make the other beg for more.

Deidara hissed, his toes curled in pleasure and his hand once again gripped the bedding of the _futon_. He thrust up, hoping to get more friction, but was left disappointed when Tobi pulled back.

The raven bent down, letting his hot breath linger on the blonde's groin before heading upward a little, biting down on the elastic band area of his pants. He pulled down slowly, achingly slowly.

Deciding that he was teasing Deidara enough, and was making himself wait long enough, he pulled down Deidara's briefs much quicker, though still with his teeth.

The blonde gasped when his semi-hard member was exposed and hit cool air, he reached down, trying to cover himself from the praying eyes of the raven on top of him. He was stopped once again and his hands were placed above his head. Tobi kissed him as he began to stroke him with his free hand, making Deidara shiver and whimper. The mouth-hands on Deidara's palms began to drool, making a wet mess.

Breaking from the kiss, Tobi placed three fingers on Deidara's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, making Deidara shiver and not questioning the odd command.

Deeming the digits evenly coated with saliva, Tobi pulled them away and spread out Deidara's legs, ignoring the squeak of protest and settled in between them so that he would have no chance to close them again.

He placed the saliva-coated fingers and pressed two against Deidara's entrance, hearing a louder squeak of protest. He pushed in, two at once and Deidara let out a yell, clenching hard on his own teeth that he swore they would break from the force.

Tobi attempted to distract him by stroking his erection, though it helped a bit, it does not eliminate the throbbing pain from his other lower parts.

With the third finger in, Deidara hissed at the pain and tried to only focus on Tobi's hand rubbing against his manhood, though failing miserably. His vision was fogged and he attempted to blink them away, only to realize they were tears. Tears streamed down the side of Deidara's face due to gravity and Tobi instantly stopped his thrusting of his fingers. He leaned down and kissed the tears away, whispering: "Just relax."

Tobi angled his fingers, hoping to find Deidara's sweet spot so he could memorize the location. Thinking it would help a lot more when he replaces his fingers with something else.

Deidara gasped, unbelievable pleasure shot through him and making him let out a moan before silencing himself, though not very good at it because Tobi can still hear the blonde.

"A...Again!" Deidara begged Tobi, shifting his hips slightly, hoping it would get Tobi to move his fingers.

Chuckling he obeyed, watching as the blonde beauty withered in pleasure once again.

Thinking that he had waited long enough, he pulled out his fingers only to be greeted by a disappointed groan from the blonde.

With a quick undoing of his pants, he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance.

"Wait...!" Deidara gasped, shifting uncomfortably. "You're not thinking of putting that in there! That place is not for you to...!"

"What? If I don't then where's my part of the treat?"

Deidara, face red like a tomato, opened his mouth to argue but let out a groan when Tobi pressed against his hole, the heat from his tip was simply orgasmic now that he knows how much pleasure Tobi's fingers brought to him.

The blonde screamed and bit his lip, swallowing back the yell of pain when Tobi began to push in. He felt his muscles rip and stretch, something white-hot came over his body and he was left breathless. His stomach was covered in a sticky mess but his member was still standing tall. His orgasm did not stop Tobi from entering; it only encouraged him to do so even more.

Blood trickled down from Deidara's entrance and tears fell from his eyes. The pain was unbearable and yet the heat from Tobi's manhood was amazing. After what seems to be decades, Tobi stopped moving. He panted as he opened his eyes, staring into Tobi's. He feels him inside, throbbing. His shaft was hot, very hot; it felt as if he was being burned from the inside of his ass. His tip was pressing against something, something that is sending shivers through his body.

They sat there for a while and Deidara wondered why Tobi isn't moving. It was obvious that Tobi was feeling good, if he wasn't, why would he pant and get all sweaty? It took him a while before realizing Tobi was waiting for him to tell him it was alright to move.

Deidara opened his mouth, however, nothing but drool and whimpering would come out. So instead of telling him, the blonde wrapped his legs around Tobi and whimpered loudly, not expecting him to be pulled deeper. He shifted his hips slightly, motioning for him to move.

Taking the signal, Tobi pulled out and pushed back in, repeating the action.

Deidara moaned with each thrust, his size was just large enough for his tip to poke his sweet spot. He closed his eyes and pulled Tobi down towards him, his arms around his torso and his nails leaving marks across his back. Tobi licked and sucked at the neck of the bomber, leaving a small area darkened.

After a while, Deidara got bored of the slow pace, he wanted Tobi to be faster!

"F... F... Gah... F... Faster!" Choking out the command, Deidara was left breathless once again as Tobi picked up the pace without hesitation.

Tobi buried his face at the crook of Deidara's neck, listening to and feeling the vibrations of the beauty's moans.

Deidara gripped Tobi's back harder, his nails digging so hard that he drew blood. He closed his eyes. _How did this happen..._ He blinked his baby blue eyes open again, realizing the answer, he didn't care how this happened, he liked this, it felt... great!

Wincing at Deidara clawing at his back, Tobi pulled back and lifted both of the bombshell's legs over his shoulder, thrusting harder.

Deidara moaned louder, his stomach had a weird feeling and was once again washed over by the white-hot feeling. He realized what this means.

"C-Co-"

He didn't even have time to finish as he shot all over himself again, coating his stomach with a new layer of cum.

Tobi groaned, Deidara had clenched down on him when he climaxed, forcing him over the edge with a final thrust.

Deidara gasped when Tobi came inside of him, his burning hot seed coated every inch of him, filling him even more.

Placing his legs back down, Tobi collapsed besides the blonde, too tired to pull out, not liked it mattered anyways.

Panting, Tobi smiled, "Trick or treat, senpai..."

"Hn..."

With that, they both drifted to sleep.

**VVVVVVV**

"_**...Treat"**_

**VVVVVVV**

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

Happy Halloween! Yay, a holiday fic that's actually close to the day but not at the neck of time of it because I am a really great person.

And there's lemon. I don't know why. I just wanted to write a lemon, teehee!

If you enjoyed, taking half a second to leave a review is much appreciated and have a good one! Peace!


End file.
